The present invention relates to an apparatus for bending a strip-shaped blade material.
A trimming die blade material for punching paper material such as cardboard into a predetermined configuration is manufactured by bending a strip-shaped blade material to a predetermined configuration. One of the most widely known apparatuses to be used in this bending process is a manual bending apparatus which is arranged to hold a blade material between a stationary bit fixed on a base and a movable bit which movement is operated through a lever and bend the blade material.
In using these conventional bending apparatuses, blade materials are bent manually, therefore their bending efficiency is not sufficient. Moreover, it is difficult to bend thick or wide blade materials with these conventional apparatuses. Besides, these apparatuses need to be operated by skilled workers in order to bend blade materials accurately.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for bending blade material which automatically bends blade material with accuracy and is simple in construction and easily manufactured.